Sins of the Father
by PeteSkizzle
Summary: Luke doesn't make it off the Death Star following Obi-Wan's death. After realizing Luke is his son, Darth Vader decides to train him as an apprentice to one day overthrow the Emperor... Rated T for now, may change to M later.


"Ben!" Luke screamed, firing wildly towards the troops. Solo cursed, but turned to fire in support of Luke.

One of the energy bolts struck the safely release on the tunnel blast door. The emergency hold broken, the heavy door fairly exploded downward. Both the guards and Vader leaped clear- the guards into the bay and Vader backward, to the opposite side of the door.

Solo had turned and started for the entrance to the ship, but he paused as he saw Luke running towards the guards.

"It's too late!" Leia shouted at him. "It's over."

"No!" shouted Luke as he started sprinting towards the source of his hatred: Darth Vader. He fumbled inside his robes and grabbed his lightsaber. Igniting it, he subconsciously deflected the laser bolts from the stormtroopers as he made his way to his goal.

* * *

So his old master had had an apprentice. Interesting. He felt the Force was strong within him, more strong than he had felt in a long time. And yet, his mastery of the Force was pitiful. His lightsaber stance wouldn't have been acceptable for even the youngest of Padawans and he wasn't even using the Force to boost his running! Igniting his lightsaber, Vader prepared for what he anticipate to be a short and easy battle.

He wasn't wrong. The fool rushed at him with no disciple, just hacking away with his lightsaber. He had no control; he was just wildly swinging his blade. Yet he had power; the Force was indeed very strong within him. Obi-Wan had been wise in taking him as an apprentice.

"You fool. Do you really think you can defeat me?" he taunted.

"I HATE YOU!"

Even he was taken aback by the anger, the pure hatred radiating from his voice. He had potential. A lot of potential.

For every one of his wild strokes, he parried. He let himself back up, giving his opponent a false sense of victory. After a few minutes, he decided to stop playing. With a swift stroke of his blade, the boy's right hand was sliced off.

The boy fell to the ground, clutching at the stump on his wrist. He looked up at Vader, his eyes full of hatred.

"I HATE YOU!" the boy let out, before crumbling down into half-sobbing and half-yelling. "I hate you… I'm going to kill you… kill you…"

He gestured to the stormtroopers. "I will personally interrogate this prisoner. Take him away!"

He had more important matters to tend to, first being dealing with the idiot head of security.

* * *

Vader watched in satisfaction as the incompetent head of security collapsed to the floor, dead. His next-in-command nervously stood next to him, trying hard to compose his face. Vader drank his in fear, relishing in the rush of the dark side.

"Call in a waste disposal team, _Director _Parker. Do well not to follow in his footsteps."

"Yes, my lord."

"Good."

He whipped around and walked out of the office, his cape flourishing behind him. Perhaps he would interrogate the rebel Jedi now.

* * *

Luke gasped as his back hit the cold, hard floor. His vision was blurred, and he felt numb in most of his body. Ben… Ben. He still couldn't believe it. Ben was dead… at the hands of Darth Vader.

An intense wave of hatred hit him at the thought of Vader. Vader. Words couldn't describe how much he hated him, how much he wanted to kill you, to take his head off his body… He taken everything from him… his father, his aunt and uncle, and now Ben…

The room started to shake and buckle, the metal groaning in protest as large indentions formed in the wall. The only piece of furniture in the room, the bed, began to crumple until it was a tiny sphere. With a roar, he released all his hatred, anger, and frustration. The walls seemed to explode and the door buckled, almost getting ripped off its hinges. But the door held, and he remained trapped.

Suddenly, the door went flying back as a familiar black-armored man stepped inside.

* * *

After dealing with the head of security, Vader decided to interrogate the rebel. On his way, he was interrupted by a stormtrooper who was carrying the boy's lightsaber.

"The rebel's weapon, sir," said the stormtrooper in the usual tinny voice so associated with the Empire's elite soldiers.

He grabbed the lightsaber, only to recoil in shock. He almost dropped it. It was his old lightsaber! So, you had kept it over all these years, Obi-Wan, he thought. He pocketed the blade and continued on his way.

When he reached the boy's cell, he was again shocked to see that the door was almost ripped off its hinges, barely hanging on. He wrenched the door back, letting it crash onto the opposite wall. He stepped in to find the young Jedi lying in a fetal position on the ground.

"How did you come into the possession of this lightsaber?" he asked.

The boy refused to answer. Vader could sense confusion in the boy, but he could also sense pure, unadulterated anger and hatred directed at him. It was a shame he wouldn't be able to take this boy as his apprentice; since the Starkiller disaster he had distanced himself from taking apprentices.

"You will answer when I speak to you."

Still no reply.

Using the Force, Vader picked up the boy by the neck. The young Jedi pitifully clutched at his neck, trying in vain to remove the invisible grip that was choking out his life.

"You will answer when I speak to you."

A nod.

"Good." Vader released him. He fell on the floor, coughing and holding his neck.

"How did you come into the possession of this lightsaber?"

The boy looked up, the hate still visible in his eyes. "Ben gave it to me."

Vader narrowed his eyes. So Obi-Wan had kept his weapon over all these years. How dare he. How dare he keep his weapon after what he had done to him. Anger burned into him as he studied the boy sprawled before him.

"What is your name?"

"Luke."

"Luke what?"

"Skywalker."

This time, he visibly staggered back. Impossible! he thought. Surely, there were other Skywalkers in the galaxy. It just couldn't be.

"Who are your parents?"

The boy looked at him strangely before he answered. "I never knew them, but I know who my father was. He was a great Jedi Knight, who fought in the Clone Wars. Ben told me you killed him."

He looked at him, amused. "I have killed many Jedi, boy."

"His name was Anakin Skywalker."

* * *

**A/N: So, I've been gone for a while. Yes, this is my fourth story up on fanfiction. No, I have not abandoned my other stories. It's just... I have writers block in all those, and my motivation tends to wander between universes based on what I'm doing. I just finished a Star Wars marathon, so I feel like writing some Star Wars. Likewise, if I play some StarCraft, I suddenly want to write Starcraft: Forward Unto Dawn. So, expect updates on this for a while but I have definitely not abandoned my other stories. **

**-PeteSkizzle**


End file.
